Shin Kazamatsuri
is , the main protagonist in the Japanese tokusatsu movie Shin Kamen Rider: Prologue. Biography Shin Kazamatsuri is a motorcyclist who gave everything up to volunteer for his father's experiment, not knowing the true ambitions of his father's partner or the organization they worked for. He struggles to uncover the conspiracies, not completely knowing just how much his loved ones are truly involved. He overcame many enemies and learned how to control his mutant form, but was filled with sadness because of the death of his girlfriend, his friends, and ones who had helped him in escape from the FBI and the Syndicate who hunted him. In the end he fought Cyborg Soldier Level 2 and when he tore off the monstrous humanoid's head, it had a bomb in it. Shin quickly threw the head and after a short final confrontation with FBI and The Syndicate, he takes his girlfriend's body and surprisingly his child inherits his mutation, causing Shin to be able to communicate to his child. Shin smiles and takes his girlfriend's body, following the light that guided him from the child. All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker Shin, along with every other Showa Rider, appears in Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker. In the Internet spinoff films accompanying the movie, Shin is identified as the 13th official Kamen Rider of the Showa era. During the battle, he is seen fighting Bakeneko, Formica Pedes, Rat Fangire, Shiomaneking, Mole Imagin and Geophilid Worm. Let's Go Kamen Riders A mishap caused by the Greeed Ankh unintentionally altered the timeline which enabled Shocker to utilize a Cell Medal to create the Shocker Greeed which defeated the Double Riders and seemingly erased the legacy of the Kamen Riders from history. In 2011, after Kamen Rider New Den-O's attempt to repair the damage, he along with Kamen Rider OOO and M-Ankh awaited execution. However, it was revealed the Double Riders had their brainwashing removed by a Shocker scientist. The Double Riders joined with New Den-O and OOO to fight Shocker's forces, but were eventually defeated. When the order was given to kill everyone, V3 suddenly appeared, asserting that there were more than four Riders. V3 was soon followed by all the other revived riders that came after him, including Shin, as even though Rider history was changed, the people's memories haven't changed. After the riders were united, they faced off against Shocker's Great Leader. Later, when joined by a force of extra Riders, Shin and all the other riders got on their motorcycles and performed the "All Rider Break", ramming into the Rock Great Leader and defeating it once and for all. *Although Shin's human form isn't shown in the movie itself, he has no lines and isn't listed in the credits, Shin is confirmed to be Shin Kazamatsuri by the movie's official website.http://www.all-rider.jp/character/index.html lists Kamen Rider Shin as Shin Kazamatsuri Super Hero Taisen Shin was among the Kamen Riders caught up in the 'Super Hero Taisen' incident. He was presumably sent to the dimensional rift, under the pretense of being defeated, by Captain Marvelous while he was apparently hunting the Riders. When his and Tsukasa's ruse was revealed, Shin and the other Riders appeared through the dimensional wall. Shin then fought alongside all the other Kamen Riders and Super Sentai against Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack's Shocker-Zangyack Alliance. During the final battle, he is seen fighting Hades God Dagon with OhBlue and MammothRanger, and Armadillo Orphnoch and Gormin Sailors with the Boukengers. As Walz Gill and Ackdos Gill start blasting at everybody, Shin is in the background getting tossed into the air with the Gekirangers. Kamen Rider Taisen As one of the 15 Showa Riders, Shin fought in the battle against the 15 Heisei Riders in Zawame City. At some point during the fighting he was defeated by a Heisei Rider, turning into a Lockseed. Shin was later released with all the other sealed Riders by Kamen Riders Gaim and ZX. United, all 30 Kamen Riders teamed-up to take down the revived Badan Empire. After Badan was defeated, Shin fought with the Showa Riders in a final showdown against the Heisei Riders. Shin took on Den-O, enduring his Extreme Slash Full Charge. The battle was ended when Rider 1 and Gaim reconciled on the differences of the two sides of Kamen Riders. Other Appearances Kamen Rider SD Shin has a cameo in the anime special, Kamen Rider SD. He is not presented as an active Kamen Rider like the others however, instead being presented along with many minor kaijin from different Rider series. Super Hero Taihen Shin appears in the Super Hero Taihen net movie, Super Sentai Murder Mystery! You’re the Great Detective! as one of the suspects for the murders of , , and , as the evidence collected suggests a "Hopper"-themed rider is behind it. When it is revealed that net movie director Hiroyuki Kato was the murder culprit, Shin holds up and as one of several Riders and Rangers holding Super Sentai and Kamen Rider merchandise respectively, when the explain to the Kato that all the Riders love Super Sentai and vice versa. Video Games All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation Kamen Rider Shin is a playable character the 2011 Nintendo DS video game All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation and it's sequel, All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2. Both games give a little bit more detail to Shin through his cut scene text dialogue. Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride "To be added" Kamen Rider Shin Referred to as , Shin mutates into a mostly organic insect-like humanoid with enhanced strength and regenerative abilities. ShinTransformation.jpg Legend Rider Devices is the Kamen Ride Card which contains the power of Kamen Rider Shin. In All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation performed the Final Dimension Kick, a variation of the Dimension Kick, transforming the Shōwa Riders, including Shin, and Heisei Riders into Kamen Ride cards for Decade to travel through as opposed to Final Attack Ride cards before hitting the target. In theory, this card would allow Kamen Rider Decade to transform into Shin. - Wizard Ring= This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Kamen Rider Shin is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard's Wizard Ring toyline. When used by a WizarDriver wearer, it would be able to summon Kamen Rider Shin. - Lockseed= : A Lockseed bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider Shin, created when Shin was defeated in the battle between the Showa Riders and Heisei Riders. The core image depicts Shin's headshot while the lid backside image depicts his signature pose. When inserted into a Sengoku Driver or when channeled through the Showa Rider Lockseed, it would allow an Armored Rider to assume . It is styled for Gaim, Kurokage, Bujin Gaim, and Kamuro in the toyline. *Transformation: Shin Arms: Kaizou Heishi Level 3! **Squash: **Au Lait: **Sparking: }} Behind the scenes Portrayal In Shin Kamen Rider: Prologue, Shin Kazamatsuri was portrayed by (Played as ). As Kamen Rider Shin, his suit actor was . *In Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, his suit actor was once again. *In OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, Shin was voiced by an unidentified voice actor and portrayed by an unidentified suit actor. *In Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, Shin was portrayed by an unidentified suit actor. *In Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai, Shin was voiced by , who portrays Takatora Kureshima (Kamen Rider Zangetsu) in Kamen Rider Gaim. Rider No. As the leading Rider protagonist of Shin Kamen Rider: Prologue, Shin Kazamatsuri (Kamen Rider Shin) is labeled and . Kamen Rider Gaia Before the name "Kamen Rider Shin" was decided, Shotaro Ishinomori originally planned for the character to be called . The design of this Kamen Rider Gaia was originally of more a traditional Kamen Rider appearance, before later designs switched to a "Kamen Rider Style Reform" version (resembling a man in a motorcycle helmet and modified riding jacket), and then the mutated insect-like human that would become Kamen Rider Shin. This concept would later be used for Kamen Rider Eve -Masked Rider Gaia- and its protagonist Jun Kadowaki, and for a Kamen Rider character in Kazuhiko Shimamoto's Skull Man manga. Notes *He is the second Kamen Rider to mutate into his other form instead of transform (the first was Kamen Rider Amazon). **But, he is the first Kamen Rider whose transformation destroys his clothing. *Shin is officially the thirteenth (13 being regarded as an unlucky number) main Kamen Rider, ironic considering how unorthodox Shin is compared to other Kamen Riders. *Shin is the first Primary Rider who is explicitly shown to have a parent (in his case, a father) who is still alive, followed by Wataru Kurenai (a mother). Other Riders often have their parents dead or never explicitly shown/mentioned of their whereabouts. References External Links Category:Shin Kamen Rider Characters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Showa Era Riders Category:Protagonist Category:Bio Riders Category:Riders whose powers were made for evil